50 Shades of Gomez
by jyvonne13
Summary: A collection of 50 one shots about Gomez's life, family, and relationship with Morticia. (It's not like 50 Shades of Grey).
1. Chapter 1

**A few weeks ago I read 50 Shades of Grey by E.L James (amazing books by the way!) and in my process of writing a bunch of Addams Family stories, I wanted to write something titles 50 Shades of Gomez. I didn't know what it would be about, I just knew I wanted to write it. **

**And it turned into what will soon be 50 short one shots about the Addams Family, specifically Gomez, and his life, kids, and relationship with Morticia. It's not like 50 Shades of Grey at all though. I just wanted to use the title because it also fit the wide range of subjects this story covers. So for those of you who don't like 50 Shades of Grey, do not despair! **

**This story is rated M. And when I say it's rated M, I mean it's RATED M! More than a few chapters in this story are VERY erotic. Some the most erotic and detailed as I've ever written. And some, while not so erotic are simply about Gomez lusting over Morticia. The rest are normal. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE ADDAMS FAMILY!**

* * *

Across the Room

A grey cloud of smoke blew from his mouth. The half burnt out cigar was in his hand which was resting on the arm of a cushioned chair in front of the fireplace. He could feel the heat behind him as the fire crackled lighting up the dark room lit also by candles covering the walls. His legs were crossed hiking up the pants legs on his navy blue pinstriped suit just slightly. There had been much going on the in room: Lurch at the piano on his right playing a spooky but at the same time fun song which rang out throughout the entire house, Wednesday and Pugsley sitting on the floor at his feet playing autopsy with a dead cat (he wasn't sure if they had killed it or not), and his lovely wife sitting next to him knitting.

It was slightly quieter now, 20 minutes later. The children were in bed for the night, Lurch was playing a quieter song, a hauntingly beautiful ballad, and mama sat in the opposite corner with cauldron pouring steam with a greenish hue. His wife was walking back and forth across the room dusting the various knick knacks and statues around the living room.

His eyes had been locked on her for the past thirty minutes. They were always locked on her. It took a significant amount of effort at any given moment to pry them away from her. Her long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall on a moonless night. The outfit she wore, a long black dress with a shimmering sash around her waist, was tight and framed her body showing off her perfect curvy body. And with her pale skin and red lips, she looked like a vampire seductress.

He'd been drawn to her from the moment he saw her. First noticing how beautiful she was, her voice that rang out like an angel. She was just that. His dark angel.

As she glided gracefully across the room she glanced at him. They locked eyes. Those shining blue eyes of hers, they held his world. His whole life. What would he be without his gorgeous wife by his side forever?

He couldn't take it anymore. The cigar was put in an ash tray, one of the many around the house all filled with many cigar ashes. He stood up and went over to her still not breaking his gaze into her eyes. Once he was in front of her he took the feather duster out of her hand without a word and placed in on the shelf to their left. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close so that she was pressed against his body and able to feel his erection. He leaned close to her ear. "Feel that?" he said huskily into her ear.

She nodded. "Yes," she said just as quietly against his neck.

It didn't matter to him that there were others in the room. They were all aware of how deep his love ran for his wife. Most definitely they were used to seeing them wrapped around each other and hearing the moans and screams throughout the house.

The two locked eyes. It was mutually understood without words what they both wanted and what was about to happen. In one swift movement he picked her up bridal style and proceeded to carry her up the long staircase to their bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you like this first chapter. Be patient while you wait for the next one. These chapters will be in no chronological order and while some of these chapters are written already, I might switch the order around and I don't want to post and not like where a chapter is. If that makes any sense.**


	2. Inheritance

Inheritance

The Addams' were a line of very successful business people dating back hundreds of years. Gomez's father had been exceptionally so. He founded 11 independent businesses around the world ranging from factories to capital businesses leading to million and billions of dollars being taken in.

Gomez had been incredibly wealthy since the day he was born. He'd lived in several huge (and equally creepy) mansions throughout his life. He'd traveled around the world since the age of three and been nearly everywhere. He got whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. There was nothing that couldn't be afforded and handed to him at any given moment. It would have made anyone spoiled. And it was safe to say he was very spoiled. But he was _never_ a brat. His parents taught him limits and taught him that not everyone was fortunate enough to have so much money. Therefore, he was humble.

Though he had everything handed to him on a silver platter, he worked hard to get where he was today. He knew that one day, all of it would be given to him for sole ownership and he did everything to learn from his father the skills that came with running such successful businesses. He learned how to be commanding and how to carry himself with dignity, and how to work with stocks. He had that charisma and knew how to get what he wanted out of someone when he needed something. And on top of this he was classy. No one took a man seriously if he didn't look the part. That's why he always wore the finest tailored suits shipped from Rome and France and was hardly ever seen without a cigar.

When his father died when he was 18, two years before he'd met Morticia, everything was his to control. And he was ready. These days he was taking in more money than his father had been. Owning on top of the original 11, he'd founded seven himself. He traveled a lot, but mainly worked from home to spend as much time as possible with his family. He had a vast knowledge of stocks and watched them carefully raking in even more money leaving his income well into the billions.

* * *

**These chapters aren't long. And they aren't meant to be long. I think the longest one I have so far is 2 or maybe a little over 2 pages.**


	3. Twisted

Twisted

He loved her with every dark corner of his twisted heart.

With her breathtaking beauty and her seductive ways, his thoughts were consumed by her daily. She had him wrapped around her finger.

No one but her knew the depths of his mind and where that desire for her often took him. Anyone who knew would say he was crazy, a sadist maybe. He already craved dominance over her yet yearned for her to seduce him in that hauntingly demonic way she did.

Morticia wore the most exquisite clothes. Long black dresses, skirts with intricate designs and ruffles, stiletto boots up to her thighs you didn't want to be stepped on with. She looked like a gothic princess…no a _queen_. She was his queen. They shared a royal throne in this haunted house which was their palace.

But how he longed to rip off those beautiful clothes. Peel them off of her body revealing the lace and silk under it covering the parts of her pale skin that he most longed to see. Showing to him clearly every curve and every crevice on that gorgeous body of hers.

Gomez was a fool for her. Did that make him insane? No. Did wanting to tie her to the bed and blind folding her while he took her from behind? Some people would say yes.

He fantasized about her constantly. About what it would be like when they were alone in their bedroom that night, or in the dungeon below their house. How he'd take out ropes and chains and tie her limbs together or tie them to the bed so that while he made love to her she would writhe under him without a full range of motion desperately wanting to touch him and nearly fly off the bed in ecstasy.

He would clench his hand around her throat gradually squeezing tighter and tighter while she quickly lost her breath. Never once taking his eyes off of her face pleased as her eyes rolled back uttering a barely audible scream as her orgasm wracked through her nearly numb body.

Assaulting her over and over again with whips and floggers preferably while she was tied up and unable to escape him. While she screamed in pain and the red marks were left across her pale skin. Or sinking his teeth into her until he could taste her sweet blood and after getting a mouthful of it, cover her mouth with his giving her a taste.

Was he a sadist?

It was arguable.

Scars covered her body from the whips and ropes and his teeth and around her neck from the choking. He had his share of those scars. A physical manifestation of their love. Anyone who saw them and saw the scars they left on each other would know that they belonged to each other.

Like her, he loved the pain she inflicted on him. He liked to be in control of her, but he'd let her control him as well. The whips, the chains, being choked until he couldn't see, being pleased until he felt like he would die of the pleasure.

They were crazy and the deeper unseen side of their relationship was probably scary to anyone on the outside of the spectrum.

Either way he loved her with every single inch of his heart. His dark twisted heart.

* * *

**His very dark twisted heart. I've always thought Morticia and Gomez had a very dark relationship. Maybe they're sadists. You be the judge.**


	4. Tea

4 Tea

Gomez enjoyed tea. He found it to be a much needed delicacy. More calming than wine, less simulating than coffee. There were health benefits of tea. It strengthened the immune system and cleansed the body which for him was much needed after all of the cigars he smoked daily. He liked jasmine and chamomile, peppermint with a hint of lemon, much of the time ginger. He preferred his tea slightly bitter. He didn't like much sugar. In anything he'd never been much of a fan of sugary foods or drinks.

Morticia shared his love of tea. She liked hers bitter as well, more so than his. They'd spent many rainy afternoons over the years sitting in front of the fire in the living room sipping ginseng tea while the rain poured and the thunder shook the house.

It seemed like a lot of important conversations he'd had over the years were over tea. Several business deals that led him to be the successful tycoon he was now. The editor of TIME Magazine had once come over to invite him to be on the front page and the conversation was held over tea in the garden (while also surrounded by snakes, poison ivy, and quick sand).

Many years ago his mother had told him he was to marry Morticia's older sister Ophelia. He'd gone to their house and sat down over fresh peppermint tea with the Frump's and quickly learned that he didn't like Ophelia _at all_ and could never spend his life with such a girl. It had also been over tea that that he and Morticia had told her mother that they were in love and he refused to marry Ophelia.

Maybe it was that tea set a calm mood over everything. It made life a lot easier and more peaceful.


	5. Precious

Precious

The greatest experience of his life was watching Morticia give birth to their babies. It always came with a lot of fear. The fear that they wouldn't be okay and that something would go wrong. It also came with a helplessness. It was agony for him to be standing next to his wife while she was in pain that he wasn't causing. And he not being able to do anything about it but say something encouraging like "You're almost done querida", and "Does it feel like a thousand knives stabbing you?" While she responded with, "Oh yes, it feels wonderful" until she actually had to start pushing. And when he heard that first cry, there was that overwhelming joy that was enough to make _him_ cry.

Pugsley had been their first. They were so young. He was barely twenty three. They had been married three years already. It had been an intense night when they conceived him. He had been the dominant one in the bedroom, whipping her and playing the part of her master that night. But god did he remember it. There were always those feverishly passionate nights that were etched into his brain forever.

While Morticia gave birth he had been a nervous wreck. She had been too, panicking when her water broke, although surprisingly not in as much of a panic as him. When he held his baby for the first time, he didn't think he'd ever been happier or prouder in his life. As new parents they had a lot to learn. They definitely weren't used to the sleep deprivation or the constant crying. But they adored him and spoiled him to no end. Pugsley always held a special place in his heart. He was his first child after all. He had made him a father.

He also remembered the night Wednesday was conceived. They'd been at the graveyard up the block and Morticia had told him she wanted another baby. And so they made love right there at the graveyard. Having another baby was easier this time. Not like he wasn't sent into a panic and near anxiety attack when Morticia went into labor. But they didn't have to learn everything for the first time. They already had two years of experience. She was also very special to him. She was his only girl. And no matter what he'd always be the protective father to her.

Pubert's conception had been a very passionate night. It had been one of those slow nights and they soon found out she was pregnant again. They were old pros by now. The only thing they weren't prepared for was Wednesday and Pugsley trying to kill him. He still didn't understand why they wanted to. He condoned a lot of their games no matter how outrageous, but of course he would not allow them to kill their baby brother. Like Wednesday and Pugsley, Pubert held hat special section of his heart as well. He was his baby, he always would be special to him.

He loved all of his children more than anything. They made every day an adventure for him.

* * *

**Okay, this is a little bit longer.**


	6. The Dominant

**If you don't like M rated chapters, skip this one and don't come back until chapter 8**

* * *

The Dominant

Morticia stood in the middle of their bedroom. She wore only a black lace bra and matching panties with a garter. Her hands were chained behind her.

Gomez walked around her in a circle running a flogger through his fingers. He loved seeing her like this. Chained and helpless to his will. Was he a control freak? In cases of business yes, in cases of his wife, most of the time. He liked being the dominant in charge of her. Able to whip her however he wanted, fuck her however he wanted, and treat her however he wanted for his pleasure. Of course he liked to please Morticia as well. It aroused him greatly to bring her to earth shattering orgasms. In moments like those, he was also brought to seventh heaven.

"You need to be punished," he said as he stared down her body. So damn beautiful.

"I know," she said shivering as he gently brushed the leather strips of the flogger across her skin. She knew this was a gentle as he would be.

He gave her the first lashing across her breasts. "I'm your master tonight Tish. I'd like to be addressed as such." He whipped her again. "Now, what did you say?"

"I know _master_," she repeated.

He smirked. "Good." He whipped her a few more times making her cry out in pain and pleasure. Morticia had a high pain tolerance. So did he. Either way, he enjoyed hurting her. It aroused him. His penis was already sticking through his pajama pants. He'd never give her too much that she couldn't take it (for long anyway). But she had yet to say the word.

He grabbed the chains around her hands behind her. From there he pulled her down to her knees in front of him. "You've been a bad girl."

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. It made his heart flutter. "I like being a bad girl master."

"This is what happens to bad girls." He dragged her over to the bed and chained her to the bed post. He continued to whip her several more times. There were now red marks all over her pale skin and they burned. He tore off her bra and threw it aside. "I hope you won't miss that too much."

"I'll buy another one."

He whipped her again, one of the leather strips streaking across her cheek. "What was that?"

"Master," she quickly added. "I'll buy another one master."

He smirked. "That's what I thought." He whipped her again just for the fun of it.

He always had an evil glow in his eyes when he did this. She didn't miss it. Sometimes he intimidated her. Her _husband_ of all people, but god that look. It was sexy and terrifying at the same time.

He unchained her from the bed leaving her hands tied behind her then pulled her up and tossed her onto the bed. After reaching into the bedside drawer and pulling something out, he took his pants off and got onto the bed behind her. Everything went dark as the blind fold was put over her eyes. She cried out as he spanked her then fingered her hard making her moan loudly. As he did it, he sank his teeth into her skin right between her shoulder and her neck. "Oh god!" she exclaimed.

He pulled her back up to her knees and kissed her hard stroking her tongue with his giving her a taste of her sweet blood mixed with his saliva. He lay her down on her back and put one of her legs over his shoulder. She was panting and running her hands up and down his chest. Her skin was red from all the whips and spanking. She was incredibly aroused, shaking from the pain and pleasure, and he enjoyed it. That pleased him.

He bit her right at her jaw again though not hard enough to make her bleed again and ran his tongue up to her ear making her moan desperately. "You want me Tish?"

"Yes…Gomez, please. Please baby, I need you."

He sank into her and loved her hard.


	7. The Submissive

The Submissive

The dungeon of their house was lit only by the torches on the wall. Rain poured outside, thunder crashed, and although they couldn't see it because there were no windows, lightning flashed.

It was the perfect night.

His hands were chained and held above him leaving him hanging from the ceiling, and his legs were also chained. He was naked in front of her, watching her pace back and forth in front of him. She wore a black and red corset, thong, stockings, and stiletto heels. Her red lips contrasted her pale skin and he could imagine vampire fangs behind those full lips. She went to the opposite wall which was lined with chains, ropes, whips, floggers, and handcuffs. She picked up a black leather whip then went back to stand in front of him.

He felt the first lashing from the whip. It burned. It aroused him.

These nights, when he was her submissive, were his favorites. He was controlling, he craved to be the dominant one. But when she chained him like this, when she dressed like this, when she controlled him making him bend to her will however she wanted, it was incredibly hot.

"Do you want more?" she said whipping him again.

"Yes Tish."

A smirk spread across her face. She whipped him again. And again. "You want me to fuck you?"

He smiled. "You know I do Tish." He watched her every step as she came to stand not an inch in front of him. He shivered as she ran her hands down his chest.

"You're so sexy." She ran her tongue across his collar bone. He groaned. Again she walked away from him. He was disappointed. He wanted her to touch him. Instead she went over to the wooden table a few feet away and poured red wine into a goblet. She took a sip then came back over to him.

"Do you want some?" He nodded. She took another sip then kissed him putting what was in her mouth into his. It tasted a thousand times better this way than if he would have drank it alone. She took another sip and did the same again. He groaned into her mouth. The wine glass was a little less than half full. He expected her to give him more. Instead she poured it from his neck down his chest. It left a trail down his pecs continuing down his stomach.

She put the glass down on the floor, then kissed his neck where the wine trail started. She licked it off and continued slowly down his chest licking all of it off. He groaned as she kissed down his chest. She arrived at his groin and took him in her mouth slowly going up and down on him.

"Christ," he moaned struggling against the chains. It was so good. He wanted to touch her, but he couldn't and it was driving him mad. Finally he felt that intense rush as he came into her mouth. Now kissed back up his chest in the same way she had before, she arrived back at his mouth. "Tish," he panted. "I want you."

That's what she wanted to hear. She unchained him.


	8. Graveyard

**All M stuff is done for now. Nothing here but good old non sexual fluff.**

* * *

Graveyard

The graveyard up the block from their house had always been a special place for Gomez and Morticia. Several family members were buried here. The children often played here. It was a place the two of them could come just to relax, and talk, and make love in peace and the eeriness that the graveyard brought with it.

And it was the place where they'd first met.

Even before meeting and marrying Morticia, the graveyard had been a place where he'd often come to think and get some things off his mind. It had been a dark cloudy night. The full moon was out over the graveyard. The head stones were illuminated by the moon light and a light breeze blew past. There was a slight foggy mist over the ground, and a crow flew overhead and it made the scene even spookier.

He loved every bit of it.

As he walked past the dark graves crunching the dead grass below him or snapping a few twigs under his feet, he noticed someone sitting on the hill under a leaf less tree. As he got closer he could see that it was a woman. He hid behind a particularly large grave as he watched her. She had long jet black hair, pale skin and wore a long black dress, just sitting there looking up at the moon. She was absolutely stunning to him.

He continued to watch her for about 10 minutes which at that point she turned around and saw him. When she did she stared for a moment. There normally wasn't anyone out here when she came. She couldn't help staring though. He was incredibly cute. After a while she felt embarrassed for staring so long and turned back around to look up at the eerie moon.

He continued to look at her though. His mind screamed talk to her but his legs wouldn't move. Before he knew it, he felt his feet moving towards her. What would he say to her?

She heard him approaching and turned around. "Hi," she said kind of shyly.

"Hi," he said nervously.

"You can sit down if you want."

He sat down next to her. "I'm Gomez. What's your name?"

"Morticia."

"Morticia." He repeated it over and over again in his mind. "That's a beautiful name."

She felt herself blush and looked away for a moment not wanting him to see. "Thank you." She turned back to him. "Why are you out here Gomez?"

"I always come here. I love graveyards. They're the perfect place for thinking."

No one had ever shared her love of graveyards. "I agree. They're very beautiful places. I don't understand why so many people are afraid of them, avez vous?"

He was surprised by her French. She had a lovely French accent. But what's more when she said it his heart rate sped up. It was like something had awakened inside of him. "That's French."

"Oui."

He held her hand. "I didn't think a person could get any more beautiful." He kissed her hand.

She pulled it back taken by surprise, but pleased, by it.

He realized what he had done. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me…"

She put her hand on his not wanting him to take it that way. "No, don't be sorry. It's okay."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes. She was absolutely lovely. He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the softest brown eyes?"

She shook her head confused. "No. Besides, my eyes are blue."

He smiled knowingly. "No wonder no one's ever told you."

She blushed again and giggled a bit. She liked Gomez. He was cute and charming and he liked graveyards. She wondered what else they had in common. "What do you think of bats and thorns?"

He was lost in her beautiful eyes as he answered. "I think they're some of the most romantic things in the world."

They were starting to like each other even more every second. She became lost in his deep brown eyes as well. They leaned closer, they're eyes closed. All of a sudden they're lips touched. Timid at first, but soon wanting more of his warm mouth she leaned into him. He held her hand and the other went around her waist. They gradually pushed into each other harder, wanting more of their taste. He pried her mouth open with his and their tongues danced together. It felt so natural, so perfect. Soon she broke off their kiss sensing she was losing control of herself. They looked into each other's eyes again. It was love at first sight.

They stayed out at the graveyard for a long time until just before sun rose. The night had been spent getting to know each other and finding out so much more they had in common along with a few more kisses in between. Then Morticia decided she'd better head home before her mother woke up and found her gone.

"Will I see you again?" she asked hopefully.

"Come back tonight," Gomez replied. He gave her another passionate kiss and they parted. He sat in that place watching her go until he couldn't see her anymore. Once she was gone he wanted her back. How would he wait until tonight.

It was for this reason that graveyards were so special to them both.

* * *

**My version of how they met. Obviously this is not exactly canon**


	9. Exprience

Experience

Gomez had spent his life in the highest of high class. In luxurious mansions with butlers and any item he needed at any given moment and with a consistent income. In his adult life he was especially conscious of his work and money for one reason.

He had never experienced what it was like on the other side until the age of thirteen. He'd come home one day to find his mother crying and his father yelling at someone over the phone. It was like his life had shattered around him when he was told that they were bankrupt. They left all of their life of luxury behind for what they could afford: a small house in the smallest and poorest neighborhood. There were no butlers and chauffer's anymore. No more being handed everything on a silver platter.

It remained like this for 8 months. At first it was horrible. It was the worst thing that he could have ever imagined. He was ashamed by it. It would be terrible if any of his friends or anyone had ever found out. He never invited anyone over anymore. He tried his hardest to hide it. His parents had always told him that there were people in the world who were less fortunate but he never would have been able to imagine it before.

By the end of that eighth month, it wasn't so bad anymore. He'd accepted that this was his life now and he'd learned to accept it. But by that time, his father had managed to get their enormous fortune back. They were now back in their beautifully haunting mansion and living in the luxuries they'd had before.

The experience left a lasting impression on him. It had humbled him greatly. He knew what it was like on the other side now. It was a place he never wanted to be again. He worked his hardest to keep his family happy and out of bankruptcy. Sometimes it might seem like he's too loose with his money, throwing it around on random and seemingly useless things. But in truth he was aware of where it was and how much he had at all times. Knowing what it was like, he would never let things get that far.


	10. Breathe

**M stuff is back. You were warned.**

* * *

10 Breathe

Breath control was fun.

It was an eerie night. The moon was covered by clouds; they could barely see each other in their dark bedroom. They were aware of everything though: the sweat that coated their bodies, her beautiful breasts and hard nipples, his muscular chest covered in a thin layer of hair, the fact that she was sitting on his face while he sucked her clitoris and her juices poured into his mouth.

He sat up and pushed her down onto her back. He opened her legs and yanked her towards him. She looked up at him breathing heavily, her eyes pleading for her to take her. His hard penis was inside of her, he went in and out of her hard. She writhed below him, soaring off into ecstasy, gripping the sheets next to her. He loved to see her pleasure so visible to him.

All of a sudden she was on top of him, a wide smirk on her beautiful face, happy to finally be in control of him again. They were both control freaks. It was arguable who was more of a control freak.

As she circled her hips on him, she reached down and put her hand around his neck. He smiled when he realized what she was doing. Her hand tightened. He could feel her long nails digging into his skin. Tighter. She was riding him harder, choking him harder, and clearly enjoying it more and more. His breath was quickly being cut off. Almost. She was getting blurry. He really couldn't breathe now. How long would it be before he passed out from lack of breath? He strained to take a breath partly moaning from the pleasure he was still feeling from her but hardly a sound coming out.

A few seconds later she released her grip on him. He took a deep breath. Whenever their tight grips on each other were released, it always made the sex feel 100 times better. With the blood recirculating through their bodies, it made every nerve under their skin even more sensitive. This time was no exception. His vision returned, he took a few more breathes trying to breathe normally or as normally as it gets when he's in bed with Tish, which isn't very normal at all.

Was breath control dangerous? Of course it was very dangerous. They could very well strangle each other to death if they weren't paying enough attention. Which was why they watched each other. They watched their faces to see how much pain they were in. If they thought they were in too much pain and the other was indisposed to tell them, they'd stop.

He needed control of her again. She waited eagerly to see what her husband would do to her now. He noticed his tie was hanging off the edge of the bed. He picked it up and noticed how excited she looked. He couldn't help but chuckle. He tied to around her neck then yanked her up to her knees. "Ah!" she said not expecting it. He was behind her, he kissed all over her neck, down her back pushing her soft hair out of the way. He tightened the knot. His hand went between her legs, his fingers entering her making her moan loudly. "You like that baby?" he said in her ear.

"Yes Gomez," she said barely audible through the tie around her neck and him pulling her head back.

"You want to come for me Tish?"

She felt him hit a certain spot in her. "Y-Yes!"

He loosened the tie but didn't take it off. "On your knees," he said in a commanding voice. "I'm going to make you come." She did as he said. He took her from behind. He tightened the tie around her neck until her breath was nearly cut off but not quite. He did her hard. She was practically screaming. Being held in this position she could barely move, she was bent under his control. Finally he made her come, and he made her come again. The second time he finished with her and loosened the tie around her neck.

* * *

**There's this blog I frequent called Dark Gracie. It's an erotic blog where Gracie talks about sex and her experiences. It's also very dark like the things I've written in this story. In one of her blog posts I read a while ago she wrote about breath control. It immediately came to mind when I thought of Gomez and Morticia and thus inspired this chapter.**


	11. Winter

**No M rated content.**

* * *

Winter

A sparkling white blanket covered the acres of the Addams mansion. From the high towers, to the gargoyles on the balcony, and the dead flowers in the garden. It was quite a sight to see and in a way, it made the house that people passing would cringe at in fear a little less scary.

Winter was one of Gomez's favorite seasons. He enjoyed the biting cold winds and the soft flakes falling from the sky. The events of a snow day were the same. The children would run downstairs excited about the snow. On the radio it would be announced that their school was closed and they'd get even more excited. Within minutes after breakfast they'd be running downstairs in their coats and boots carrying their knives bombs ready to go outside and have fun.

Not long after the children would be outside he'd have on his thick coat and would be outside as well. Steam would be pouring from one of the balconies above and he'd look up to find mama mixing some kind of witches brew. Across the big yard Wednesday and Pugsley would be busy with their games trying to find squirrels or some other animal to hang from a noose or putting bombs in snowmen.

The next he knew something cold and wet would hit the back of his head and he'd find Uncle Fester behind him holding a snowball waiting for him to retaliate. He'd quickly grab a handful of snow himself and throw it back beginning a long snowball fight. The children would see them and think it was fun and quickly join it. Maybe they'd make teams and forts. Wednesday and Pugsley on one team, Uncle Fester and himself on the other. On more than one occasion the children would attack the adults soon forcing them to surrender.

Across the sparkling blanket of snow now interrupted by footprints and snow devils, he'd see his wife come out the backdoor in a long coat and high snow boots. With her dark hair cascading down her back and pale skin and red lips, she looked like a dark angel floating across the snow.

The snowball fight now long forgotten, he'd go over to her and kiss her. She'd push him back. "You're freezing," she'd say with that light laugh of hers. They'd sit together with their hands and lips on each other in some way the whole time and watch the children play. Eventually everyone would get too cold and go inside to find that Lurch had made them a hot meal. Afterwards maybe they'd go back outside and repeat the whole thing, or maybe it would be too late or the children would be too cold.

All of this was what made a snow day fun. And although he loved the snowball fights and playing with his children and the rest of his family, Gomez' favorite part of the day always came at the end.

After the children were in bed for the night, the fireplace would be lit and Lurch would be playing a soft ballad on the piano, or the radio would be playing soothing music. He'd be sitting on the living room couch in front of the fire next to his beautiful wife. They'd both have hot chocolate or tea. They'd stay that way for a long time, wrapped around each other, talking about the events of the day and showing their deep affection for each other in the coziness of their house.


	12. Summer

**This is a reply to Eryn who commented yesterday. I don't normally reply in Authors Notes but I can't send a PM and I feel like this needs to be addressed. **

**I'm _not_ using 50 Shades of Grey as an excuse to write BSDM stories. I just liked the title and I thought it fit a story about Gomez's life. This story really has nothing to do with 50 Shades of Grey maybe besides the fact that the mature scenes in both stories are a bit questionable, but as I said I did not use 50 Shades as an excuse just to write this. **

**I'm aware of what E L James said about her lack of research and I'm pretty sure a lot of BSDM practices aren't in actuality very safe especially breath control. But this is a _fiction_ story. It's _not_ meant to portray reality in any way and Gomez and Morticia are fictional characters. I could have done research but I didn't for that reason. It's not meant to be taken as a real thing and as in any fiction story things don't have to be done correctly. I just want everyone to enjoy it and read it as a fiction story and not read too much into things like that.**

* * *

Summer

Neither Gomez or Morticia cared much for the bright sun and heat that summer brought. Both preferred darkness over sunlight. It was much more romantic and certainly not so annoyingly hot. And while freezing snow wasn't usually the first kind of weather they'd choose, if was much preferred over the blistering heat that summer brought along with it.

It didn't mean that the summer months weren't made the most of in the Addams family house.

It was much easier to travel in the summer. The family would take long drives and trips to places like Cabo and Miami. Occasionally they would go to the beach. Morticia laying under the beach umbrella looking in Gomez's opinion like a goddess. Uncle Fester always ended up buried in the sand somehow. Wednesday and Pugsley would be up to their games. Maybe catching crabs to drop on people's heads above the restrooms to have their laughs. And Gomez would find something fun to do like maybe teach the kids how to surf.

The days spent at home were well enjoyed too. Business really went up for Gomez in the summer. With less snow and ice important people came to talk to him to make business deals. The children would be playing outside and more than once had brought in something dead while Gomez was in a meeting and scaring his customers. And Morticia would often be found in her gardens with her plants most of which of course grew the best in the summer.

But then there would be those days where it was simply too hot to think of doing anything. Everyone would be crowded around the fans trying to cool off. One time Uncle Fester's head had frozen from putting it in the freezer too long. The heat would take the best out of them like it did to most people and they'd all just be miserable.

But Gomez wasn't one to let his family be miserable. Always fun loving he'd find something interesting for them to do to keep them happy whether it was making homemade popsicles or just playing a board game and making up their own rules.


	13. Love is Blindness

Love is Blindness

He loved the mystery of the night when all he saw was blackness. When he was laying on the bed, with his hands handcuffed to the bars unable to move and all he saw in front of him was darkness.

Morticia had handcuffed him that night. The next thing he knew the blindfold had been tied over his eyes and he was looking into the dark oblivion wondering what she would do to him and if she would let him see for the entire night.

She moved on top of him. He felt the electricity of her skin against his. Her tongue on his earlobe. It made him groan. Her hands on his chest made him groan. Her mouth covered his. He cuffs tightened as he resisted against them wanting to be able to touch his beautiful wife.

Soft lips were trailing from his neck down his chest now. She sucked on a certain place. "Tish," he groaned. He heard her laugh. Teeth brushed against his skin at his shoulder. The next thing he knew the sunk into him. "Ah!" It burned, the blood rushed to that place. Her soft wet tongue massaging the spot made the pain ease.

Her mouth was on his again but with a new taste, sweet and slightly bitter mixed with the taste of her own mouth which he knew all too well. She removed her lips and he felt it trickling down the side of his mouth. Her tongue once again made contact with his skin as she licked it off.

Soft lips on his chest, wet tongue licking and sucking on him, hot moist warmth as she took him in her mouth and went up and down on him over and over again. Her hands all over him, long sharp nails scratching his skin. Tasting her sweet mouth and any other part of her body she allowed him access to. The sound of her sweet giggles and soft moans and whimpers as the feeling of his skin on hers and causing him so much visible pleasure. The heightened senses that came with the blindfold tight around his eyes and increased pleasure of not knowing what to expect next.

Through the darkness and blindness, he loved every bit of what she gave him and every mind blowing feeling it brought.


	14. Blonde

Blonde

It wasn't that Gomez hated Ophelia. Although he'd never say it out loud, he thought she was weird and annoying and he'd be damned if he ever ended up with her as his wife.

When he met Morticia in the graveyard that night, neither of them were aware that both of their parents had already arranged a marriage for him to Morticia's older sister. They spent that first week meeting each other every night and spending their days together blissfully unaware of what was being done behind the scenes.

After another day spent with Morticia they had decided it was about time they met each other's parents. Instead of getting the chance to invite his mother to her house for dinner, he ended up going to meet his fiancée, who to his surprise and horror turned out to be Morticia's sister!

Morticia stayed mad at him for days afterwards. She had misunderstood the whole thing and thought that this was _his_ doing. After begging again and again for her forgiveness she took him back and for days after they went behind everyone else's back continuing to date not exactly sure how to tell them all that they were in love.

Ophelia yelled and screamed in a way that Gomez had never heard when she found out the two of them were in love. He tried his hardest to apologize for all of it and it was the first time she'd flipped him over her shoulder and threw him across the room. For a very long time afterwards Ophelia hated them both despite Morticia's efforts to make it up to her…until Morticia came up with a plan that included a recently heartbroken cousin Itt.

"You should settle down Itt. Find a nice woman to marry," Morticia said.

"Tndurorbgirfjd."

Gomez chuckled. "You don't want to be tied down? Itt, it's much better to be married than to be a bachelor. When you're married you have a beautiful woman to come home to every day who cares about you and cooks for you and makes you feel like a man," he said giving Morticia a loving look and she smiled and brushed her fingers across his face.

"Yrifnnrnkgjf."

"Nonsense Cousin Itt," Morticia said. "Gomez and I are going to find you a nice woman who you'll fall in love with and marry. You'll see."

Itt shrugged. "Gjudjdnfjgui." He walked away and went back up the chimney.

Gomez took a cigar off the mantle. "Where are we going to find Itt a wife? Hit the dating sites?"

"Of course not darling. We're going to bring Ophelia over here," Morticia said. "She'll fall in love with Cousin Itt, he'll ask her to marry him, and they'll live happily ever after. And we won't have to worry about her having any hard feelings towards us."

He kissed her cheek. "You always think of the best ideas cara mia."

She kissed his lips. "Gomez." Then she picked up the phone and called Ophelia.

The next day they were about to introduce them. Itt was sitting in a chair and Gomez was holding up a mirror while Morticia brushed all of his hair.

"Does it ever get difficult to wash all of this?" Gomez asked.

"Yjdnjcndjf."

"I see."

"Now Itt when you see Ophelia, you'll love her right away," Morticia said. "You saw her at the wedding, she's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Ydejd," Itt agreed.

"She has some wonderful qualities. Tell him some Gomez."

Gomez tried to think of some wonderful qualities Ophelia had but couldn't think of any that appealed to him. "Well, um she's…she's strong. You'll have her to defend you." He thought of the way Ophelia flipped him onto his back and cringed.

The doorbell rang. "That must be her," Morticia said. "Finish giving Itt a little pep talk, will you darling?"

"Of course my dear."

She left the room and came downstairs just as Lurch let Ophelia in. "Miss Ophelia," he said.

"Thank you Lurch," Morticia said. "How are you Ophelia?"

"I can't wait to meet this man Morticia," Ophelia said excitedly. "Tell me about him. Is he strong and handsome? Is he rich and classy like Gomez? I bet he has nice hair doesn't he?"

"He definitely does." She saw Gomez coming down with Cousin Itt. "Oh there he is now." She led her sister over to him. "Ophelia, this is Gomez's cousin Itt. Cousin Itt, this is my sister Ophelia."

"Pleasure to meet you Itt," Ophelia said shaking his hand.

"Tnhjdfdevbogfkfjd," Itt said.

Ophelia giggled. "Ooh, you're so charming."

Gomez and Morticia winked at each other. "Lurch made lunch for you two out in the garden," Gomez said.

"Sounds romantic!" Ophelia said.

They led them out to the garden where there was a table set up with a fancy lunch, flowers, and they were surrounded by poison ivy and next to the quick sand.

Morticia and Gomez went inside happy with their matchmaking. "Looks like it's working," Gomez said.

The relationship didn't last long. Even afterwards Ophelia couldn't hold onto a man for a decent amount of time. After the short relationship with Cousin Itt, she returned to being the bane of Gomez's existence.

From the moment he met her he knew she wasn't the right woman for him. She was the exact opposite of Morticia. While also very beautiful (although he did prefer darker haired women) she was way too prissy and overly happy and giggly all the time. She always had flowers in her hair and was walking around with some daisy's. She was obsessed with pink and she had that annoyingly girly personality that drove Gomez up the wall. She had told him that she was skilled in martial arts which at first he thought was cool. But in the many times he had known her he couldn't count how many times that girl had thrown him onto the floor and how many bruises he'd suffered from it.

It wasn't that he _hated_ Ophelia at all. But he felt sorry for the poor sucker who did end up spending his life with her.

* * *

**A chapter about Ophelia was a long time coming. And Itt doesn't talk in words. So what he says makes no sense to anyone but the people in the story.**


	15. Worth It

Worth It

One of the worst things that could happen to a new parent is when a baby is crying and the pacifier is missing. Gomez knew this as a fact first hand.

The day that had proven this to him was when Pugsley was around 4 months old. Dealing with the crying and taking care of him all day took quite a toll on him and Morticia. It of course went on for months afterwards. They were stuck with the insane sleep deprivation, they were visibly exhausted, and all they wanted to do was sleep. The thing about having a two month old baby was that they didn't get very much of those intimate nights anymore. Sure they could squeeze in a few here and there, but otherwise they were exhausted. And having him crying for a half an hour wasn't helping the situation at all.

"Where the hell is it?!" Morticia exclaimed as she paced around the nursery rocking Pugsley.

"I don't know!" Gomez exclaimed in frustration as he walked around looking for it. "If I knew, do you think I'd be searching?"

Fester came into the room.

"Fester, have you seen his pacifier?" Gomez asked desperately.

Fester's eyes got wide and he looked away.

Gomez grabbed his shoulders. "Damn it Fester, where is it?!"

"I…Look don't be mad but, I think it got caught in my last explosion…."

Morticia handed Pugsley to Gomez and there was a death look on her face. "DAMN YOU UNCLE FESTER!" She ran towards him and jumped him knocking him down on his back and started attacking him.

"Gomez! Help!" Fester shouted trying to pry Morticia and her sharp red nails off him.

"You deserve this," Gomez said as he rocked Pugsley still trying in vain to get him to sleep.

Mama came into the room. "Alright, everyone calm down. Mortcia, stop attacking Fester."

"He blew up the freaking pacifier!" she said angrily.

"No he didn't, it's right here."

Gomez took it from her feeling like he'd been blessed with good fortune. He put it in Pugsley's mouth and sure enough he stopped crying and slowly went to sleep. He put him down in his crib and took a deep breath of relief.

Morticia got off of Uncle Fester. "Sorry about that Uncle Fester," she said smoothing her dress.

He stood up as well. "It's alright Morticia."

"Everybody out. _Now_," Gomez said and they all left knowing that if they woke up the baby Morticia and Gomez would kill them.

The two of them went to their room and collapsed on their bed.

Gomez sighed. "No one ever said it would be this hard."

Morticia nodded in agreement. "I know." She laced her fingers in his. "But he's worth it."

"Nearly blew my eardrums out with all that crying," Gomez said. Despite it all, being a parent made him feel like worthwhile. "But he is worth it."

* * *

**Don't mess with that pacifier or you'll get Morticia's wrath! That's not something anyone wants.**


End file.
